Just One Spark
by FantasticNic
Summary: Laxus begins to feel his life is unbalanced as his age catches up with him, Juvia is prepared to move on from the guild after years of Gray being gone. When a proposition arises they try to be what the other person needs.
1. Chapter 1

I swirled the cup in my hands, the coffee had been cold for quite some time and I simply watched the bubbles hug the rim as I thought. Another birthday and my only accomplishment was becoming guild master, which although I never thought would happen, seems bittersweet. 35 seems old, I guess for a mage it was old, not all of us would make it to retirement. Still, I feel like I am wasting my life; not the mage part because the lives I have saved and the things I have experienced are great, but the other part? Seems like most of the people my age in the guild have settled down; some got married, had kids, most have at least slowed down the adventuring to be in a relationship but damn if it doesn't make me wonder.

Looking at Bixlow and Lisanna being engaged, Evergreen getting married to Elfman last year, hell, even Freed is seeing someone although he thinks we don't all know. I haven't been on a date in years now, even my last fling was ages ago, when…or why did I stop? I guess the excitement of the guild, the time skip, the war with Alvarez and all that chaos just kept me busy. I started to notice the loneliness when the team started moving on in their personal lives and now my life has grown stale and feels simply unbalanced.

"Laxus?" a soft voice draws my attention from my reflections, "I didn't mean to interrupt but are you alright?" She peered toward my table, I hadn't expected to run into anyone from home at this tiny place on the outskirts of clover.

"Hey Juvia, I'm fine," I gestured to the table, "sit, what brings you out and about in the middle of nowhere? I wasn't aware of any jobs in town." She moved around to the empty chair and slowly sat, looking distant.

"I was just taking some time to myself," she answered, both of us were looking at her hands as they twisted the napkin in her hands "away from Fairy Tail."

"My turn to ask," the laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it, "everything okay?"

The smile she put on her face was meek and obviously troubled, "Just making a decision, and well…distance was necessary." Did her lip quiver? Why does she keep looking away? I don't like this.

"Juvia-" I pressed, leaning forward, "tell me."

"I, um, I'm leaving the guild. I mean, I haven't told anyone yet but I plan to soon"

I feel myself tense, this is so unlike her, "did something happen?"

"No," she gave a soft chuckle, "that's the issue, I think I need to move on to the other part of what I wanted to accomplish in life…a family." I notice the wetness threatening to spill from her eyes as she blinks to control it, "I wasted time on someone that didn't reciprocate my feelings for so long, and then once he did-."

What happened to Gray was tragic but unfortunately an occupational hazard. He had finally openly started dating Juvia and within a week he died protecting a client. I remember watching Juvia cautiously when the team returned back, Natsu was badly injured, Lucy and Erza stoic, and then when they said Gray died and his body was being transported back we waited for her rain. I expected a full-on typhoon but no; it didn't rain a single drop in Magnolia until the day of his funeral, almost a week later. That day as the graveside service wrapped up the lightest drizzle hit, almost a mist in the air but you could feel the heavy pain of heartache in every droplet. "Juvia, you shouldn't leave," I wasn't great at this emotional stuff, but I felt the need to continue, "you were dedicated to someone you cared about, believe me, that is hard to find. Your friends, your guild, hell I would be sad to lose you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she smiled a genuine smile, "Oh Laxus, that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I just don't think I find someone that can give me what I want there."

"and what is that?" her eyes met mine, "what do you want?"

"I know it seems silly, but I had always had this idea of having a partner that wouldn't give up on me, even with my rain. Someone that wanted a family, and well, would commit to making things work no matter what." She wiped the tears from her face with her napkin and her expression was dreamy and forlorn all tangled together, a perfect representation of Juvia as a whole.

"I know how you feel, but I can't exactly leave to find a person." Suddenly I felt my thoughts escaping and I was unable to stop them, "I signed on to be guild master and this little day off is about all the vacation I have taken since. I guess I need to hope that someone that can tolerate mage life, and now running a guild, and endure my temper, will just stumble in the door. At this point I have kind of given up hope." Shit, where did all that come from? I can't exactly undo it now.

The silence between us was tense, Juvia reached out and gripped my hands giving a soft squeeze and a sympathetic smile graced her lips.

A spark shot between us, was that me? She didn't move her hands but we both stared as the moment passed.

The waitress approached the table, "Go away, now." I snapped, Juvia is looking at me like I am nuts, but I can't let anyone interrupt right now, everything is coming together in my head, "Thank you!" I called out, not that her feelings were any of my concern right now.

"What .." shit man, don't chicken out, "what if I could give you all of those things? Could you support me as I lead the guild and just be there? If I could give you what you need could you do that for me?"

Juvia's eyes were growing, clearly shocked I could see the wheels turning in her head, I couldn't believe my mouth right now but it seemed to make sense, we were just about the only ones in the guild that were unattached and I didn't believe she wanted to leave on her own, so this was something….right?

"Juvia, marry me, let's just elope and work on the relationship later. We can learn to love each other, people use to do this all the time decades ago." I felt my hope declining as she still didn't speak. "Say yes, Juvia, I can give you what you want."

"Laxus, what can I possibly offer you? Am I really a good choice?" she finally asked, her confusion was obvious, but I suppose questions is better than her running back to tell everyone how depressed their new master was.

"You're perfect, you are dedicated, strong, and frankly you're more beautiful today than when you first joined the guild. You have shown your ability to go the long-haul for something you believe in and you are resilient like no other. I think I would be lucky if you said yes, you're everything I could ever ask for in a wife and you were right in front of my face." Wife? Am I seriously doing this?

She spoke softly, "and I would stay at the guild instead of leaving my friends behind to find someone…" she trailed off before looking directly in my eyes, "But Laxus, I can't lie, I want – no, I need affection, and a family, and to care for someone that can reciprocate."

I felt a tug in my chest, "I promise you, I can do that for you, I want to take time to get to know you better and I have this gut feeling that we can grow to actually love each other. I think if anyone could do this with me, it's you."

…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the officiant announced to our empty ceremony room, "congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dreyar." Juvia had been staring into my eyes for the entire ceremony, I pulled her close and pressed my lips to hers, another spark shot between us as she lifted her arms and ran her fingers through my hair. Damn, this girl definitely had passion brewing, no one looking at us right now would guess that we had made this decision in a café a few hours prior.

I pulled back and admired the new Mrs. Dreyar, she had thrown together quite the wedding look while I rented a tux, her floor length dress hugged curves I wasn't aware she had and her hair was beautiful and I had no clue how she had gotten it so perfect in our inn's restroom. We turned and the photographer snapped a few pictures and I was suddenly glad the chapel offered the service, I actually looked forward to showing these off to the guild, they were gonna need proof.

Juvia spoke with the photographer briefly before I managed to pull her out the door of the chapel and back to the inn. I stepped to the counter and waited for the attendant, "May I help you sir?"

"Dreyar, we're in room 10 but I am upgrading, give me the best you got available." Maybe the excitement of the night was taking over but I had the idea to upgrade the room and heard a laugh from Juvia.

"Great, here's the key to the suite, top floor." The woman smiled and I snagged Juvia by the hand once more, throwing her over my shoulder.

Standing outside the suite I gently placed Juvia next to me and shook my head as she tried to calm her excited giggles. I unlocked the door, shoving the key back in my pocked I turned and swooped Juvia into my arms, "It's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold, is it not?" she gave a radiant smile as I threw in a joke and wiggled by eyebrows, "probably to keep them from bolting for help."

"Mrs, Dreyar," I said as I tossed her onto the fluffy down comforter, I had been unsure I'd ever say that to anyone just hours earlier…it was crazy to think this had all transpired.

Juvia wiggled and gave a nervous glance m way before flicking her eyes away and reddening over her face and chest, "Laxus, do you…want to?" I could barely hear her even with my excellent hearing, she was nervous but there was something else there, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sweetheart," I said sounding a little more cocky than I had intended, "we don't have to do anything, but the way you look in that dress makes me definitely want to see what you keep under it."

Leaning forward she grabbed my tie and tugged me toward her, damn, she got her message across. As I grazed my teeth across her collarbone she shuddered and whispered in my ear, "but you should know, I haven't done this before."

In a flash my body moved, and my brain struggled to keep up, by the time everything synched back up my mouth was on hers and the kiss was deepening, I made a conscious attempt to funnel my cravings and desire into the kiss so I could be as gentle and slow as my new bride needed me to be in that moment. "Soft and slow," I said, locking eyes with her, "I promise."

Peeling my eyes open I examined the room, damn it was fancy, oh yeah it was the honeymoon suite. I got married, lifting my head I glanced at the beautiful woman I somehow coerced to elope with me. Heh. No one at the guild was ever going to believe this. My eyes homed in on the bare skin emerging from the covers and my brain reminded me of the consummation the night before, I definitely hadn't expected that. First, she wanted to have sex and that shocked me, but then hearing she had remained a virgin all that time was unbelievable, I suddenly questioned how Gray had turned her down time after time when she had all but thrown herself into his bed.

Shifting, Juvia woke and looked around. I suddenly felt nervous, what if she regretted her decision? Shit. "Morning darling," she said in a sing-song voice and placed her lips to mine, I could feel the relief rushing through my veins.

"What do you want to do today? I have two more days before they expect me back at the guild so we can do whatever you want." I had done my best to make time, needless to say there had been questions to why my day off turned into a vacation and Macao reluctantly agreed to stand-in for me.

"Hmmmm." She moaned softly, "maybe recover and eat? Then maybe a shower? I really just want to stay in bed and bask in the insane decisions that led us here," she laughed and retreated under the blankets.

"Breakfast in bed it is," I decided, "I'll get that room service going." I stood and walked across the room, not bothering to cover myself, and noticed her head pop back out of the blanket and a devious smile across her lips as she stared at me, "wipe the smile off your face woman or we'll never get food."

**Just a little disclaimer on this one: It will be written exclusively from the point of view of Laxus. We find out right away in this that Gray is deceased, and I am widowed and I find it a bit too hard to write some of the scenes as Juvia, although I love this story and where it goes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**QUICK NOTE: I have been really busy lately and just haven't been able to update, this isn't being posted from my usual computer so I hope it uploads and formats correctly.**

The night we returned to Fairy Tail I set up a little celebration, most of the members had no clue what the gathering was for, but I had told my old team to avoid Evergreen murdering me if she were the last to know, I stood against the upstairs railing looking down on the members below while Juvia smiled at me from a spot just beyond sight of the main floor of the guild hall. It was time.

"I'm glad to be back after a much needed break, thanks to Macao for watching over things and not letting anyone destroy the place to badly." Looking at the broken table leaning against the back wall I could tell my absence wasn't completely uneventful. "Now I guess I need to announce why I have all of you here, this is a special occasion and definitely deserves a party."

I noticed Gajeel looking around the room, likely looking for Juvia, I better make this quick before he says something, "So thanks for coming to celebrate my marriage-"I sat back waiting for the surge of voices to calm, "-and here's my bride, Juvia Dreyar." Juvia walked forward at what had been a boisterous roar of voices went nearly silent in what had to be shock and the only voice heard was Levy giving a squeal.

Juvia gave a wave as we joined the others on the main floor, I felt I had owed the woman an entrance and she looked happy. "When did this go down," Gajeel asked as he approached her but before I could say anything she held up her hand to calm him down.

"We eloped and honeymooned in the capitol, it was sudden but it was so perfect." with that smile on her face no one dared ask any more questions to ruin her night.

...

A few weeks in we had found a rhythm of sorts but had also discovered some things that made sharing a life a little harder. I worked at the guild through the day and already discovered I did not much care for the idea of her taking long missions when I was stuck behind unable to go. She had moved into my larger home and I discovered quickly that I was lucky to have more than one bathroom since she would take baths for hours at a time making it near impossible to get in for any reason. Though the first few struggles I was pleased to hear from Alzack that no relationship is easy once you live together, and he had his own plethora of issues with Bisca when they first cohabitated.

Today was a normal morning with paperwork stacked on my desk from Natsu's last city wide destruction and I looked up from my paperwork to find Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale in my office door. "Good Morning Laxus, I heard through the grapevine congratulations are in order."

"Yep, now if you want to get me a wedding present get that damn fire dragon under control before I have to kill him." pushing the papers aside I decided it was as good a time as any for a break, "What can I do for you?"

"I came by to give you the news myself, I am taking over as Guild Master of Lamia Scale and we will be seeing a lot more of each other now.

"I'm surprised Jura didn't take the position,"

"It was his to accept but he said he had too much on his plate being a wizard saint." Lyon paused for a moment before continuing "But I also wanted to say, on a more personal note, that I think you are good for Juvia. Ultear and I used to see her at Gray's grave every single time we visited, but Ultear said it was empty her last visit, and when I came into town she wasn't there. I worried she would never move past his death, but she's finally beginning a real life that is centered around her instead of what she lost."

I ran my hand over the stubble on my face, 'I don't know what to say to all that, but Thank You I guess."

"That works," he said with a chuckle. "you know I used to think I would convince her to come live with me, but obviously she never wanted that, I am glad she didn't push herself to do that if she didn't want to."

Mira peeked in my door interrupting our meeting, "Natsu is back, I believe you wanted to speak with him." I gave a grin to Lyon before going to confront my biggest cost since taking over the guild.

"NATSU! Can't you idiots go one mission without destroying something? Your team is singlehandedly bleeding the guild dry, and I am gonna have to end up filing the guild for bankruptcy if you don't get it under control." I towered over the pink haired fool while he smiled back at me like the words hadn't reached his ears. I wanted to smash him through the wall but that kind of thing is frowned upon when you are in charge.

"Laxus," Juvia's soft voice carried from behind me, "I have been looking over the books and I have actually found some funds that would cover this repair bill" she flipped through the folder in her hands, "and maybe you should consider garnishing his job payments to build a fund to cover his bills."

"What?! That's no fair!" Natsu yelled.

"That should work nicely, and you might want to thank the woman who just saved you from getting pounded for your lunch money." I laughed. Natsu opened his mouth to protest again and I used the loudest voice I could muster, "DISMISSED!"

I followed Juvia back into my office, "You're amazing, you know that right?"

She smiled my direction, "you're too kind, I just found a simple clerical error and suggested a way to cover his mistakes out of his own pocket, it's really nothing."

I walked forward to kiss her on the cheek but at the last second I let myself go in the moment and pushed her against the bookshelf for a more passionate kiss. Pulling back I saw her deep blush and shining eyes.

"what was that for?" she asked

I froze, it wasn't for anything necessarily, I saw her confusion and reacted, "Just...because?" damn I heard the question in my statement. She laughed and walked out of the room.

After finishing my work I headed home, Juvia had left just before me and I imagined finding her cooking or making tea the way she did every night, but walking up the path I saw the house was dark. I opened the door and looked around but she hadn't been there, there were no signs of her making it back. I suddenly wondered where she could be, somewhere between the guild and home she must have stopped, but most things weren't open at this hour. Making my way back toward the guild I caught the slightest waft of her scent, soft like rain, turning to follow it I knew I was right...it was coming from the cemetery.

I wanted to walk directly up to her when I saw her standing at Gray's headstone, but I was afraid of startling her and I didn't know if she wanted me to be there. At the same time, I didn't want to leave and found myself standing at the tree-line watching as she sat, placing her hand on the stone next to her."

"Hello Gray-sama, I have been meaning to come talk to you, I have just been so nervous and actually pretty busy. "

There was a pause that went on for minutes, I wondered if she was going to continue when I heard her take a deep breath.

"I got married, I wasn't even seeing anyone and now I've been married almost two weeks. Oh," she laughed softly, "more surprising, It's Laxus, and that makes me the wife of a guild master."

She sunk back on her heels, a sob broke through the and a light rain started.

He's good to me thought, I want you to know that. I'm not lonely anymore, and the guild members even come around me again. I know that they just didn't know what to say but they never came back and it hurt. I was ready to leave Fairy Tail when Laxus saved me."

"I still love you Gray-sama. Please know that will never ever change, I hope you are happy and I miss you so much my love."

Heavy sobs break out and I can't take it anymore, I move to her like I was drawn by a magnet and put my coat around her. I look at the headstone and remember the mage who it is there for and say the only think I can think of, "I promise I will take care of her."


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up I stretch my arm out to find that she isn't in bed, this isn't unusual but I really thought she'd have stayed put a little longer this morning after last night- I actually said I loved her.

Rolling onto my back I stare at the ceiling and remember her reaction; I hadn't planned on telling her but after she put so much work into a date night it just slipped out and her face lit up. She had thrown herself across the bed and we nearly toppled off the side, I wondered if she would say anything back but she didn't. I can't say I blame her, as much as she seems happy, I always wonder if she'll ever get to the point of actually loving me.

I toss a pillow into the corner as I get out of bed, the house is quiet, looking into each room as I walk the house, I realize she isn't here. I don't remember her saying anything about a mission or anything today but she gets scatterbrained and I don't always hear everything. I can't put my finger on it but today has a weird vibe about it, I throw on a tshirt and pants but something catches my eye out the window; a mist of water gathers on the glass, the softest rain of my wife.

Shoving my feet in boots I rush out the door, running up the road as fast as I can push myself to run, I head where I know she must be, the cemetery. Just as I make it inside the gates, I see her starting to kneel by his grave, I don't know what to do, I can give her space but I will be here if she needs me.

The silence is deafening, but after a few minutes she speaks.

"Gray-sama, I know I haven't been to see you in a few months, I guess I haven't figured out how to mesh my old life with my new one, I'm not very good at this. Maybe part of the reason I haven't come is because I don't want you to be mad at anything I am doing, but I guess I would understand if you were. He loves me Gray-sama, he told me last night. I don't know how I ended up here in this life but I feel special, I'm happy, and now I am loved? It's a lot to take in. "

Soft sobs are the only thing that I can hear for a moment, but she takes a deep breath and continues as the rain deepens to a steady drizzle.

"Because, I love him too even though I promised I would always love you. I haven't stopped, but I know now it is possible to love again. This is more than I could have ever asked for after I lost you, I just don't want you to be angry with me Gray-sama."

The skies stilled, the rain stopped but the clouds remained, a snowflake drifted toward the ground landing on Juvia's dress, the sky let loose in thick flurries and she smiled as she continued to cry. She noticed me as she looked around the snowy cemetery, walking over I couldn't believe that this just happened, Magnolia was having a full on snow storm in the warmest month of the year.

I pulled Juvia to her feet and pressed a kiss to her temple, "I love you, Juvia."

"I love you too."

ONE YEAR LATER

A scream breaks through the silence of our room. I sat up to find Juvia stiff and shrieking, her hands just above her hip. I know that spot, that's the scar from her battle with Gray thanks to Invel. She essentially died for him that day, she cries to herself as she cradles the scar under her swollen belly.

"Shh...time to take a walk." I pull her from the bedding to help her into shoes, I grab the beg next to the door as we walk up the path together, slower than usual with her being due in less than a month, but we eventually make it to him.

I open the bag to grab a blanket and spread it on the ground, I help her to a seated position and look toward the gravestone, "Hey Gray, we've had a rough night, our girl needs you."

THE END.


End file.
